Mommy and Me
by Pezberryshipper
Summary: Santana and Rachel have been dating for over a year when Santana realize Rachel may need a little... more attention then most. Follow Santana Rachel and Quinn through there new lives as Finn tries to black mail Santana into letting go of Rachel because of Quinn's "Diapered Secret"
1. Chapter 1

_**Mommy and Me**_

Rachel had just gotten home from a long day at school. She walked inside with her girlfriend Santana and her best friend Quinn. Santana closed the door behind them and smiled at Rachel "Rachie go upstairs please. Mommy needs to talk to Quinnie." Rachel walked upstairs going to her room.  
Rachel had been in her room for almost an hour. She wiggled uncomfortably in her spot. She'd had to go to the bathroom since she got home but figured Mommy was busy. Rachel tried to hold it in and as she wet herself she began crying.  
_*****Santana's POV*****_

I had been scolding Quinn for the better part of an hour. She had disobeyed me and taken her diaper off at school. Quinn had always had harder time transitioning from diaper to panties than Rachel did. "Quinn do you know what happens to naughty girls who take off their pull-ups" I asked her. She bit her lip and nodded. "What happens to those naughty girls sweetie?" I asked her. She looked up at me and whimpered "They get spanking's Momma" she said.

"Mommy I'm sowwy but this mworning Finn grabbed my bwottom and he felt the diapee" Quinn cried. Santana soothed Quinn. "Alright baby girl but this is the only time you're getting out of this" I told her "You understand" I said sternly. She nodded. I kissed her head and put a diaper on her.

I had just laid Quinn down to watch Toy Story when I heard Rachel crying. I ran up the stairs and saw Rachel sitting on the bed and her lower half was soaked. Damn I had forgotten to change Rachel before I had my conversation with Quinn. I picked her up and took her to the bathroom whispering to her "Mommy's sorry baby she didn't mean to leave you up there all alone" I said to Rachel as she cried. I ran the water making sure it wasn't too hot or cold. I put Rachel in and washed her softly. Rachel played and splashed in the water. I smiled at her and kissed her head. "I love you baby girl" Rachel smiled up at me "I's love you twoo Mommy" she said. I took her out of the tub and got her dressed. I laid Rachel with Quinn and went to make them dinner.  
_*****Hours Later*****_

I laid Rachel in her crib and Quinn on her bed. I went to my room and yawned softly. I loved my baby's more than they knew. But today was exhausting. I lay down then remembered what Quinn told me. Tomorrow would be a LONG day. But I truly needed to convince Finnocent to keep his big ugly mouth shut.


	2. Chapter 2: Fighting with Finnocence

_**Chapter 2: The threat**_

It had been just another day for "The Fapezberry" family. Santana woke up twice as early hoping she could drop of the girl's then go see Finn about the "incident". She really didn't want to go to jail for murder on only the second week of senior year. Santana made breakfast for Quinnie making sure she had plenty of bacon. Santana went upstairs and woke Quinn up first "Good morning baby girl. Mommy made you breakfast and lots of bacon." Santana held back her laughter as Quinn jumped out of bed and almost tripped while running down the stairs "No running young lady or you'll be eating bacon with a very sore bottom" She heard Quinn whimper as the little girl replied "Yes momma".  
Santana smiled then went into Rachel's room. Her breasts were sore. Santana lactated so she could feed Rachel and Rachel loved it. It made them feel closer. But on day's Rachel didn't want to feed it was painful for Santana. Santana took her top off and picked up Rachel slowly pulling out one of her painstakingly perfect breast. She rubbed her nipple against Rachie's mouth until the little girl began to suck softly. Rachel slowly realized what she was doing and woke up looking innocently into Santana's eyes. She finished feeding and blushed lightly "Gwood morning mommy" she whispered.

Santana got Rachel ready and sat her on the couch to watch Nemo. She got Quinn ready putting her in her pull up's then letting Quinn pick out a long sun dress that covered the girl's diapered bottom.  
_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~30 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Santana walked into school her head held high as Quinn and Rachel flanked her. Santana whispered to Quinn to take Rachel to the choir room and wait. They walked off and Santana smiled. 'Now the fun begins' she said to herself.

Santana walked up to Finn giving him her best "Head Bitch in Charge" look. He glared at her as she walked up "Hey Finncompetent I heard you found out my little secret" Santana looked around the hall making sure no one was around before she slammed Finn's giant ogre body against a row of locker's "Listen here giant. You so much as breathe a word of this or say anything about Quinn to anyone" she shouted "And you'll be missing the only the thing other than your height that defines you as a man" she said as she pressed her knee roughly against Finn's crotch "Understand Finnessa?" He glared and pushed her away.

"Satan I don't think you're in any position to make demand's here. So here's how it'll go. First I want Rachel back. She belongs with me and me ONLY second I want a three-some on Saturday for my 18th birthday. And lastly… You have to break up with Rachel in front of the ENTIRE school and your reason has to be that you like Quinn better" he said with his (What he thought was confident) usual gassy infant smirk.  
Santana glared "I'll give you one. You choose but nothing more" He gave a confused look "Fine I want Rachel" he said confidently but actually more whiny than usual. Santana sighed "I'll talk to them. You'll have your answer after school" she told him as she walked towards the choir room put a little sway in her hip's hoping to distract him.

_**333333333333333TBC3333333333 33333**_


	3. ch3:Fighting an ogre to savethe princess

_**Chapter 3: Fighting the ogre to get the princess**__**  
**_I found the girls in the choir room Quinn was glaring at Rachel as she sang pretty/Un-pretty alone. As I walk in I give Quinn a stern look. She whimpered and looked at her lap. I walk towards Rachel and smiled "Hi baby. What are you doing" Rachel looked up at me in fear "What happened with Finn mommy?" she asked me. I could hear the terrified tone in her voice. I sat next to her pulling her into my lap "Rachel you stay away from Finn, understand? He wants you back and that won't happen as long as I'm here." I said kissing Rachel's forehead "Does big girl Rachel understand" I asked her. Rachel nodded and I smiled "Good. Now after school you Quinnie and I have to go see the B.U.G (A/N: Big. Ugly. Giant) about what's going to happen with all of us okay enana?" I asked Rachel. She nodded and smiled at me "Okay San."

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~LUNCH WITH THE GLEE DORKS~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

I walked into the lunch room holding hands with Rachel and talking to her and Quinn. She smiled at Brittany as she sat at the Glee table. She pulled Rachel into her lap and nuzzled her neck. She remembered when they first came out to the glee kid's. It had been horrible.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASH BACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Santana strolled into the classroom Rachel behind her. It was close to the end of junior year and she was tired of hiding her love for Rachel. She walked to the center of the class room and looked at the glee kids "Mr. Schue I have an announcement to make. Rachel can you come up here?" Rachel almost bounced the front of the room and smiled. Santana pulled her close and kissed her lovingly. She heard a lot of gasp's and someone clapping. She broke the kiss then turned to see their expressions "Rachel and I have been dating since the beginning year" she whispered.

Finn stood up in an outrage "What the hell! Rachel you're in love with me not with this slut! You supposed to be with me not that bitch!" he shouted. Rachel glared and held Santana's arm not wanting her to kill the giant teen.

"Finn Hudson who I date is none of your concern. You DO NOT declare who I Do and Do Not love. Do you understand me" she said in a dangerously low tone "And if I ever hear you call Santana anything other than her name ever again then I won't hold her back" she glared.

Finn being his ever childish-self kicked over a chair then stormed out looking like a pouting imbecilic child. The entire glee club congratulated the now happy couple but Quinn didn't seem as happy as everyone else. Santana was hoping her best friend would except the relationship and be happy.  
_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~PRESENT TIME~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Santana Brittany Artie Kurt Quinn Mercedes and Rachel chatted idly about sectionals and what to expect during competition. Santana and Rachel ate the fruit salad Santana had packed them for lunch and Quinn ate her BLT Santana had made her that morning. Quinn leaned next to Santana and whispered "Thank you for lunch mommy. Do you want half?" she asked Santana. She smiled as they all shared their food. The entire table watched the exchange. The kindness between the 3 girls was still foreign to them but they were happy they weren't at each other's necks anymore.

Finn glared as Santana leaned forward and kissed Rachel delicately. He hated Santana for taking his Rachel away. Santana wrapped her arm's protectively around Rachel as she felt a pair of eyes on them. She turned to see Finn glaring at them. She looked lovingly into Rachel's eyes and flipped off Finn from behind Rachel's back. Lunch soon ended and Santana sighed softly

This was going to be a _**LONG YEAR.**_


	4. Chapter 4 defeating the giant idiot

Hello everyone. Writing this story has been amazing for me and I love how much most people like it. But I don't really have any more idea's for the story. Other than this chapter here. Please leave suggestion on the review box Thanks 3

Santana walked into school the next day in her nurse Candy stripper outfit. She walked up to Finn and grinded her ass against his crotch. "Hey there Hudson." she said as she felt his disgusting boner against her ass. She made sure no one was in the hallway then grinded against him. When she pulled back she saw the stain on his crotch area. She grabbed her phone and snapped a picture

"Alright Hudson here's the deal. You tell anyone about Quinn and your minute man moment goes to Jewfro and on my facebook as my new profile picture" she said with a smirk. Finn turned red with rage. Pure Anger!

"Satan I swear to GOD I'll get you back for this you stupid slut!" he covered his crotch and ran off quickly. Santana smirked then went to change. She met Rachel and Quinn in the bathroom and told them the good new's. Santana changed Quinn's diaper then sent her off to go hang out with Brittany whereever the taller blonde was. Santana walked into the big stall with Rachel and kissed her forehead.

Rachel sat in Santana's lap as the latina sat on the toilet seat. Rachel placed her hand on Santana's breast "Thirsty mommy" she whimpered. Santana looked at Rachel seeing the look on her face.

"Okay baby Okay." she said as she slid her shirt and bra off. She held Rachel in her arm's and Rachel slowly latched on suckiing softly. Satana sighed in relief as the pressure in her lactating breasts felt a bit better. Rachel stopped after a few minute's and looked up at Santana "All done baby?" Santana asked. Rachel nodded and Santana help her up "Good now let's get to class" she said taking Rachel's hand. The walked down the hall as the "lesbian power couple"

Author's note: Please leave me suggestion's for the story


	5. Chapter 5

Once home Santana began making dinner as the girl's did their homework. Quinn walked into the kitchen. Santana could tell it was big girl Quinn because she had her hair up in a ponytail and her big girl panties were on under her dress. Quinn sat down at the table. "Santana? We need to bring Rachel in here and talk. She has to know because after tomorrow..."

Santana stopped her "Quinn. Don't. We'll talk about it later but... Just don't" she said brokenly. Quinn whimpered and sighed "I'm sorry San... I want to"

"DON'T!" Santana snapped at Quinn

Quinn got up and ran to her room. Santana sighed deeply and finished dinner

_**1 hours later at dinner**_

"Rachel baby we need to talk" Santana said sadly. "Rach Quinn is-"

Quinn quickly interrupted "Rach I'm leaving." she said quickly. Rachel's head snapped up from her plate "You... Your what?" she asked.  
Quinn sighed softly "Rachie I'm leaving. I love you and San so so much but not the way you 2 love eachother. I want Sam back...And.. And I don't feel the way I first did anymore... I've grown up. I wanted to be a baby because my mom neglected me...But you and San fixed that and now I'm better... I'm whole. I don't need to be a baby as a comfort thing anymore" she whispered.

Rachel was openly sobbing in Santana's arm's "Q-Q-Quinn...You can't leave! You won't wanna be friends with me anymore and you'll start slushying me again and picking on me and and and" Santana held her tight.

Quinn began crying. She took Rachel's hand in her own kneeling in front of the girl "Rachel Barbra Berry you listen to me. I would never EVER go back to the way we used to be. I could never hurt you like that again. Your an amazing little diva and a wonderful sister but I need to go. I need to grow. And I'm hoping you and San will let me do that... But be there with me every step of the way. I still want to be your guy's best friend but not as a baby. I'd still love to be here though. I'd love to babysit when San goes out and hang out with little Rachie" she said hugging Rachel and kissing her forehead.

After a while Rachel stopped crying "I love you Quinnie. I want you to still be my best friend. Promise me Quinnie that you'll never change" Quinn kissed Rachel's cheek softly and held her close "I promise Rach. I'll never change"  
Rachel hugged Quinn and smiled "Okay Quinn. then you go get Sam. Promise you'll visit alot?" Quinn smiled brightly "I promise big girl" she said.

_**AFTER AN HOUR QUINN WENT HOME: RACHEL & SANTANA IN THE**_** BEDROOM**

Santana held Rachel. She slowly began dozing off patting Rachel's diapered bottom. Rachel watched as Santana fell asleep. She bit her lip and slid Santana shirt off sneekily then un clipped her bra. Rachel began suckling softly on Santana's nipple making the older girl lactate. Santana sighed contently in her sleep "mmm" she mumbled. Rachel sucked softly swallowing Santana's sweet nutritious milk. She eventually fell asleep sucking Santana's nipple. Santana woke up after Rachel had fallen asleep. she smiled to herself and kissed her head laying back down. Rachel had woken up as well. Santana smiled "Hi baby" she whispered.

Rachel ignored her and latched onto Santana's nipple sucking softly then falling back asleep. Santana had not one complaint. They both slept peacefully that night.


End file.
